Brotherly Love
by fullerhousefan
Summary: Please pm for crossover. Male stories


"I'm so stupid!" Carmen thought miserably, "why the hell did I have to go and pressure Jason into getting me pregnant?" "If only I hadn't been so obsessive about starting a family, he'd still be here" she had been crying all day long and her face was soaked with tears, she just couldn't believe the one person who she had loved for so long had just ran out on her, "I should've known better then to get my hopes up for him" she said aloud to no one, she always seemed to have the worst luck with men-Duncan, Adam Conners, Zack Powers, and now Jason, they were all assholes. Carmen had considered giving up on men altogether after all the crap they'd put her through, she'd tried experimenting with girls a few times, she once had sex with Olivia after a very steamy game of truth or dare, it was fun but neither of them were looking for that kind of relationship, she also had sex with her best friend Toby when she came to visit her in Omaha for her birthday, Toby confessed to having a crush on Carmen since they'd first met, so she fulfilled her fantasies, giving her the best birthday present she could've hoped for, but Carmen just didn't feel the same way about her, Toby was sad but understanding, they both knew it just wasn't possible for them to be a couple, so they decided to just stay friends(though they did have phone sex a few times after that, and Toby had hinted that her new girlfriend had no problem with a threesome with her) All Carmen wanted was to find just one guy who actually gave a damn about her and didn't treat her like crap or abandon her, but she was ready to give up hope that she would ever find such a guy.

Meanwhile Max was trying to study for his history test, which for him was extremely frustrating due to how boring he found History class to be, and Carmen's crying was the only thing keeping him awake at the moment. While Max normally ignored Carmen or insulted her, he couldn't help but feel bad for her after Jason ran out on her like that, she had constantly talked about him every day and was always smiling when he was around, he was pretty mad at Jason for the horrible way he treated his sister. Even though he fought with Carmen alot and liked being the "favorite" of the family, he didn't wish for any of those awful things to happen to Carmen, she seemed to have a never-ending streak of bad luck- First she was forced to leave public school all because of that asshole Adam Connors, he started a rumor about Carmen being a school slut all because she broke up with Adam and he didn't want to look like a wimp, and that rich bitch Piper was all too happy to help ruin Carmen's reputation, and unfortunately Piper being suspended and Adam being forced to admit the truth wasn't enough to fix things, so she ended up in private school, and then Zack Powers seduced her into running off to New York and abandoned her for another girl, and now Jason ran off after everything he'd done for her, all because he was too scared about the prospect of starting a family with Carmen. Max never really thought much about Carmen or her problems for awhile, (though he did start to notice how pretty she was and couldn't help but stare at her occasionally, thankfully she never noticed) but one day everything changed.

Several months back, Max thought Carmen stole his skateboard(turns out some bullies stole it when he left it outside one night) so he went into her room to look for it, and while checking under her bed, Max found Carmen's diary, he was always looking for secrets to blackmail her with, and her diary had to be chock full of excellent blackmail material! Max forget all about the skateboard and immediately started flipping through her diary, unfortunately he mostly found lame poems and love letters to boys she was interested in, he only found a few secrets about her he didn't already know, and none of them were juicy enough for blackmailing her. Nevertheless he continued flipping through until he came to the entries about the aftermath of her breakup with Adam, she had written all about the terrible things everyone at school did to her. Max could sense the anger and sadness in her words, suddenly he felt terrible for wanting to blackmail her after everything she'd been through, so he quickly put her diary back in it's place and returned to his own room feeling guilty. After that day, Max eased up on teasing Carmen and even complimented her once in awhile, Carmen was wondering why her brother was no longer insulting her or attempting to blackmail her, though she was certainly greatful, though he wasn't at all happy when Jason came back as he hated him, even though he was still naive for his age, he knew Jason seemed too good to be true and he was soon proven right when Jason ran off like a coward.

Back in the present, Max wanted so badly to talk to Carmen and try to make her feel better, especially since they'd never had a close bond with one another, so he decided it was time to change that, he nervously knocked on Carmen's door, "go away!" Carmen choked, "just leave me alone!" "Come on Carmen", "you can't beat yourself up over Jason leaving" Max said firmly, "It wasn't your fault, Jason was an idiot to leave you", "why do you care about me all of a sudden?" Carmen demanded, you never cared about me before" "That's because I was just a dumb kid before" Max answered, "Before" Carmen laughed "please tell me you're joking!" "you failed almost every class last semester!" "well, at least I got her to laugh" thought Max. "I don't know why I care, maybe it's cause Jason's all you've talked about since you met him and because of the fact that when he was around you, you never bugged me, and maybe it's just cause I hate seeing someone take advantage of my sister like that!" Max exclaimed, "you deserve way better than Jason, he was an idiot to leave you, any guy would be lucky to have you for a girlfriend". Carmen couldn't believe her ears, her little brother who had used to torment her on a daily basis and made fun of her all the time, was comforting her, at that moment she opened her door and and said, "come in" Max went in and sat on her bed while Carmen sat beside him and they both hugged one another, both of them felt a warmth in their hearts as they hugged one another, Max couldn't help but notice how impressive her breasts we're as he was hugging her and they we're pushing up against him, and Carmen couldn't help but admire Max's newly toned chest, they both pulled away while blushing a little.

They both stared at each other and then Carmen suddenly kissed Max full on the lips, Max had no idea how to react, Carmen then suddenly realized she had kissed her brother and said worriedly "I don't know what came over me, i'm sorry" "it's okay Max said, "it was actually kind of nice" "really?" Carmen said surprised, "wanna do it again?" she asked hesitantly, "Um, okay" Max said uncertainly, but we better lock the door, if mom and dad see us kissing, they'll freak!" Carmen then locked her door and immediately started gently kissing Max all around his face, Max then did the same to Carmen, they both loved the feeling and soon started getting a turned on. Max then boldly put his hand on Carmen's breast, Carmen gasped in surprise but didn't push him away, so Max started rubbing more and Carmen started moaning louder. Carmen then quickly tore of her shirt and pants while Max just stared at her stunned, "do you really want me to do this?" Max asked hesitantly, "yes I do" Carmen replied, it's the only way i'll feel better" Max then removed his shirt and pants as well started kissing Carmen's luscious 36 C breasts rubbing his hand across the crotch of her silk panties, causing her to get hot and moan, Carmen then started stroking Max through his boxers, Max then groaned in ecstacy as he felt the sensations run up his spine, Carmen was beginning to get wet from getting rubbed, so she then slowly removed her panties and spread her legs, showing off her beautiful cleanly shaven cunt "you want some of this?" she asked with a sexy grin, Max then immediately started eating her out, Carmen was blown away by the amazing feelings and gripped her pillow tightly as she moaned loudly, Max loved the taste of her and started licking her faster and soon Carmen started to orgasm, she bit down on the pillow to muffle her scream as she felt the electrifying sensations take over her body completely, she was panting like a dog after she finished, Max was extremely tuned on from eating out his sister, so he tore off his boxers and started stroking his cock rapidly, groaning loudly, Carmen watched him and grinned at him, "you just let take care of that" she said in a sexy, sultry voice that made his cock jerk, Carmen then took his 8 inch cock into her mouth and started licking all around the shaft, enjoying the taste of his cock, Max was nearly overwhelmed by the heavenly feeling of his sexy sister sucking him off, Carmen then started massaging his balls gently as well, Max couldn't take anymore and shot his cum into her mouth, Carmen slowly swallowed at, savoring the salty taste of it. "Wow, that was amazing" Max gasped. "It's about to get even better" Carmen said with a smirk, she then started sucking him some more to get him hard again, "now i'm not quite ready to lose my virginity yet so I instead I want you to screw me up the ass" Carmen instructed, Max didn't need to be told twice and immediately started pistoning his cock in and out of Carmen's tight asshole, Carmen felt some pain at first, but it was soon completely eclipsed by pure pleasure as Max started furiously fucking her with all his might and Carmen could feel another orgasm growing closer and closer, Carmen then feeling herself get to the edge, jammed her whole fist up her cunt and then had to bite back a loud moan as she came like never before, Max couldn't hold on anymore after feeling Carmen's tight ass nearly suffocate his dick and he shot his load deep in her ass.


End file.
